Kibō to hikari
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección dedicada al Takari] 2. Quizá era el juego de la luz, quizá su mirada se llenaba de sombras por la cercanía con el mar.
1. La armonía de los colores

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

Para svabutterfly.

* * *

 **Kibō to hikari**

1. _La armonía de los colores_

Takeru estiró la mano para tomar el lápiz color azul pero no lo encontró en el lugar que lo había dejado. Levantó los ojos de la hoja y paseó por todos los colores desparramados en el suelo con sus dedos. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que Hikari, acostada sobre su estómago a unos pocos pasos, sostenía el color azul. Concentrada como estaba en su tarea, con el ceño apenas arrugado y la punta de la lengua asomándose entre sus labios, parecía ajena al mundo.

Takeru se encontró riendo, fuerte y alto.

El sonido rompió el silencio en la habitación de Koushiro, haciendo que los presentes les diesen una mirada de tibia atención. Taichi y Yamato habían estado conversando lo sucedido en su última llamada al Mundo Digital y se preguntaban por qué los querrían esta vez por lo que la risa fue olvidada en pos del tema que los había convocado.

Habiendo llegado temprano, Takeru se había cansado de esperar a los demás y la ansiedad del lento paso de las horas lo impulsó a sacar su cuaderno para dibujar. Solía llevarlo a todas partes para dibujar las cosas que le llamaban la atención. Lo hacía desde que Koushiro les había dicho que podían enviar mensajes al Mundo Digital y lo cierto era que Takeru _quería_ darle sus dibujos a Patamon pero prefería hacerlo personalmente y gracias al señor Gennai y a Koushiro tendría la oportunidad.

El mundo estaba lleno de cosas que Patamon no había conocido en su breve estancia, quería que tuviese oportunidad de conocer las cosas que él había visto desde que se separaron el año anterior.

—¿Quieres hacerle un dibujo a Tailmon? —le había preguntado a Hikari y con esa sencilla cuestión los dos se habían enfrascado en un mundo de crayones y colores, lápices y hojas rebeldes que se doblaban en las puntas.

—¿Sucede algo, Takeru-kun? —preguntó Hikari, que había salido del trance con su risa.

—Es la segunda vez que terminamos buscando los mismos lápices para usar —le dijo, en voz baja. No quería molestar a sus amigos y a su hermano, que estaban conversando tranquilamente en el otro rincón del cuarto.

La sonrisa de Hikari iluminó sus ojos y luego extendió su mano para darle el color azul. La primera vez, él le había cedido el color rosa.

—Ya terminé —le dijo ella, brillante y alegre. La idea de volver al Mundo Digital les había cambiado los colores a su humor. Hikari estaba más luminosa y feliz de lo que recordaba—. Puedes usarlo ahora.

Sintió que sonreía en respuesta a ella y estiró el brazo para tomar el lápiz que le ofrecía.

—Gracias —hizo una pausa, pequeña y luego la miró con curiosidad. Se levantó un poco, cambiando su posición en el suelo y estiró el cuello—, ¿Y qué dibujaste?

Hikari dudó un poco, sus mejillas rosadas, y luego movió la hoja para que él la pudiera ver. Takeru reconoció a los monigotes de los digimon con una sonrisa y amplió su sonrisa cuando vio dos ángeles en el centro del dibujo, uno rosa y uno azul.

—Angemon y Angewomon —murmuró Takeru, sonriéndole con todas sus ganas. Hikari movió la cabeza con alegría—. Mi mamá me dijo que son como ángeles guardianes.

La conversación de los mayores era como un rumor lejano.

—¿Sabías que Patamon iba a digievolucionar en un ángel?

Takeru no dejó que la imagen de plumas y un huevo llegaran a sus ojos pero sintió la agitación en su estómago y el ardor detrás de la memoria. Movió el color azul sobre el fondo de la hoja, el cielo sobre los demás garabatos. Durante las noches en el Mundo Digital, él le había hablado de algunas cosas a Hikari, de lo que vivieron antes de que ella llegase.

No le había contado lo que pasó en el Monte Infinito. Siempre que trató, las lágrimas inundaban su pecho y él se ahogaba. Algún día, esperaba, le diría lo que sintió, lo que pasó.

Sentía que podía decirle. A ella, sí.

—No lo sabía. No sabíamos en qué se iban a convertir ellos, todavía no sé en que se convertirán si vuelven a digievolucionar como pasó con nuestros hermanos.

Hikari frunció los labios en gesto pensativo. Él quería preguntarle si se había sorprendido ella que Tailmon se haya transformado en un ángel pero se mordió la lengua.

—Tailmon dijo que ellos estaban configurados de forma diferente— recordó, tranquila en su pequeña charla—, ¿crees que sea porque se transforman en ángeles los dos?

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolo todo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza!

No habría sido una sorpresa que Jou llegase tarde en días de escuela. Él había empezado sexto grado en una escuela privada y solo el domingo tenía libre entre los siete días de la semana.

Que llegase tarde debido a Mimi era aún menos sorprendente.

—Es que ustedes viven tan lejos de mi casa que se nos hizo tarde —explicó Mimi, con los labios en una línea tensa. Dio un suspiro falso y luego rompió a reír, contagiando a todos con el sonido—, ¿Nos vamos, entonces? Quiero ver a Palmon y a los demás de nuevo.

Sora sonrió y cambió miradas con Taichi y Yamato. Ellos se volvieron a Takeru y Hikari por primera vez en un largo rato con toda la atención. Siguiendo su orden silenciosa, Takeru tomó las hojas y las dobló con cuidado mientras que Hikari guardaba las cosas dentro de la mochila, con ayuda de Sora.

—El señor Gennai dijo que con nuestros digivices podremos ir al Mundo Digital —Koushiro llamó la atención de todos cuando su habitación quedó despejada.

Apoyó la laptop en su escritorio y la giró, para que todos pudieran ver. En la pantalla, una pequeña ventana se abrió y Takeru reconoció el paisaje vivo y verde del Mundo Digital. Un chispazo de emoción lo atravesó como una flecha.

Por instinto buscó el digivice que llevaba en el bolsillo y se sintió confortado por su peso y calidez.

 _Estaban tan cerca._

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Taichi, con curiosidad.

—Solo apuntarlo a la pantalla.

Por tácito acuerdo, dieron pasos al frente, Taichi y Yamato.

No era raro que ellos tomasen las riendas de la situación, azul y naranja complementarios en batallas y compañeros de lucha. Takeru sintió a Hikari moverse a su lado. Podía imaginarla preocupada, la misma sensación que lo invadía. Ya una vez, en la primavera, había visto a su hermano desaparecer dentro de una computadora.

 _—¿Hermano?_ —preguntó ella.

—El señor Gennai ha insistido mucho en que vayamos, pero nunca hemos ido a través de la computadora al Mundo Digital sino que fuimos a ese espacio que usaba Diablomon... Iré primero.

—Y yo iré también —comentó Yamato, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el digivice. Levantó una ceja en dirección a Taichi, que no lo había incluido en su afirmación.

Taichi le dio una sonrisa que podría ser disculpa o desafío, y luego miró a Sora. Ella apoyó una mano en el hombro de Takeru y una en el de Hikari. Instintivamente se volvieron a mirar su rostro amable.

—Iremos enseguida, detrás de ellos —comentó.

—¿No podemos ir todos juntos? —Takeru propuso, su voz rompiendo la quietud y la duda sembrada tras las palabras de sus amigos. Podía sentir el peso de todas las miradas en él y él quería que lo escucharan— Como antes lo hicimos.

Taichi miró a sus amigos, rostros expectantes que le devolvieron la mirada y luego sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Lo haremos todos.

Los ojos de Hikari buscaron los de Takeru, la sonrisa de ella se reflejó en la de él.

Las palabras de la última batalla en el Mundo Digital contra Apocalymon siguieron retumbando en los muros del recuerdo.

 _Todos los emblemas para uno, y un emblema para cada uno de ellos._

No volverían a otra aventura si no estaban juntos. Y así, los ocho levantaron los digivices al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna colección Takari y decidí cambiar eso. Tardé mucho tiempo en elegir un nombre y al final quedaron sus emblemas como título, esperanza y luz.

Esta historia está basada en una idea genial que Fly dejó en el topic Takari y es un regalo muy, muy atrasado de mi parte. ¡Feliz no-cumpleaños!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. A orillas del mar

Para LeCielVAN, _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Kibō to hikari**

2\. _A orillas del mar_

—No sé si quiero hacer esto, Takeru.

La miró. Bajo la luz del sol, los ojos de Hikari parecían más oscuros. Quizá era el juego de la luz, quizá su mirada se llenaba de sombras por la cercanía con el mar. No estaba seguro de la razón, podía ser cualquiera de ellas. Takeru siempre había sido mejor que la mayoría en traducir a Hikari.

—Ayer me dijiste que querías dejar de temerle al mar. No cambias tan rápido de opinión.

Hikari se mordió el labio, nerviosismo en toda extensión pintando sus mejillas, pero no respondió. Se quedó quieta, a mitad de camino entre la costa y el cemento, indecisa entre el mar y el camino que la llevaba de vuelta a su casa.

Takeru notó que volvía a acomodar su sombrero rosado, un gesto que era a la vez señal de ansiedad y reproche contra la brisa marina, y una sonrisa escaló lentamente en su rostro. Era extraño ver a Hikari con uno, era incluso más inusual que su vestido pintado con flores de cerezo. Se veía adorable, pero ese era siempre el caso con Hikari.

 **—** ¿Quieres perder una salida en la playa? ¿Un atardecer? Este no es el mar de tus pesadillas, Hikari. Mira bien.

Ella asintió.

Takeru podía comprender su miedo, esa inquietud que la había dejado congelada días atrás cuando Taichi la había llevado hasta la orilla en un juego. Nunca pensó en soltarla, siquiera intentó hacerlo, pero Hikari se había retraído después de ello y Takeru se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

Ella le aseguraba que se le pasaría, eventualmente. Las pesadillas no competían con la infinidad de mañanas.

—Estoy soñando con ese mundo. Al que fuimos una vez, en el que encerramos a Daemon —confesó ella. Takeru siempre había sentido una extraña felicidad por saberse confidente de Hikari, protector de sus secretos.

—Sabes que no irás a ese mundo otra vez.

Ella lo había prometido. Se contuvo para que sus palabras no se tiñeran con reproche ni inquietud, pero Hikari había parecido incierta.

Él se prometió cambiar eso.

—Iremos a la playa mañana —le dijo.

—¿Qué?

Quería capturar su expresión incrédula, esa mirada que no creía en sus palabras.

—Haremos que puedas acercarte al mar. Será como un tratamiento especial, el tratamiento Takaishi para las fobias.

Ella sonrió, un poco.

—No tengo ninguna fobia. No es eso…

—Mejor aún. Tengo más posibilidades de que sea exitoso.

—Takeru...

—Después que volvimos no quisiste regresar a la playa. Te gustaba pasear por la orilla en bicicleta y me has rechazado las dos veces.

—Estar cerca del mar me recuerda a las pesadillas. Cada vez que voy... No puedo recordar ninguna cosa que no haya estado en mis sueños antes. Necesito tiempo.

—No es el mar de tus pesadillas.

Aunque parecía dudosa, se dio cuenta que no había negado sus palabras.

Él siempre había pensado que Hikari llevaba un matiz del valor de Taichi tatuado en lo más profundo porque tomó aire y lo miró con una nueva determinación antes de acordar con él.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, doctor Takaishi?

—Bueno, ya que tienes malos recuerdos... Tendremos que crear nuevos. Un paso a la vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que la línea del cielo fuese apenas una nota irrelevante. Hikari no quería decir que tenía miedo del mar, ella callaba demasiado, pero estando los dos solos, Takeru pudo apreciar la línea tensa de sus hombros, la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y el pequeño gesto en boca torcida.

Se preguntó si ella notaba lo incómoda que parecía en su propia piel.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí por hoy? —dudó. Era la entrada.

—Sí. Dije que iríamos paso a paso.

Pensó que se relajaría pero ella parecía tensa aún cuando se sentaron en la arena. Mirada embrujada, suspiros contenidos. Takeru podía verlo todo. Quizá porque estaba prestando mucha atención.

—¿Le hablaste a alguien más de tus sueños?

—No. Y no quiero hablar de ello.

Takeru extendió su brazo para crear un puente entre ellos. Hikari sonrió, trazando líneas en su piel con la punta de sus dedos por una ínfima eternidad, antes de dejar que su mano descansase sobre la de él.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —Preguntó—. Para pasar el tiempo.

Era un eco de otra época. Había sido ella quien pedía cuentos en sus noches perdidas en el Mundo Digital.

Hikari respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Fue así que comenzó su rutina. El primer cuento fue demasiado simple, él pensó, y creyó que los siguientes debían ser mejores. Le prometió que así sería.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí.

Así se preocuparía más por las historias que por el mar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hoy contaré la historia de una niña con los ojos de cristal —dijo, suavemente. El murmullo del mar era todavía lejano.

Hikari lo miró. Estaba decidido a ayudarla a través de sus miedos, estaba decidido a mostrarle que el azul mar que estaba delante de ellos no era la puerta a un océano de pesadilla y aún así no parecía recordar sus intenciones cuando estaban solos.

Las palabras de Takeru sabían a sal.

—¿Tenía ojos de cristal? —Hikari preguntó, porque él estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Al mirarla es lo único que podías suponer. Tenía ojos claros, piel tan blanca como la nieve. Pero su vestido era negro, tan negro como el universo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Su vestido, ¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa. Tú eres la única que piensa en colores.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Alice —respondió él, sonriendo—. Justo como la chica que fue al país de las maravillas.

—¿Fue allí?

—Algo parecido.

—Takeru...

—Ella estaba sola, perdida en ese mundo de fantasía en el que cayó por casualidad. Encontró una puerta que decía poder llevarla de regreso a casa... pero tenía un precio.

—¿Qué precio?

Por un minuto, el silencio se extendió.

—Un sacrificio.

Hikari arrugó el ceño.

—No me gusta este cuento.

—No tiene que gustarte. Los cuentos no nacen para gustar o no, solo buscan contar una historia. ¿Crees que la historia de Alice debería ignorarse por ser triste?

Hikari parpadeó. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, como si la pregunta la hubiese alcanzado desprevenida.

—No. Sólo no es el tipo de cuento que quiero escuchar ahora mismo.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente. Apretó la mano de Hikari. Ese era su punto.

—Perdió a un amigo y encontró algunos otros. Ellos no dejaron que el sacrificio fuese en vano. Ella tampoco.

La mirada de Hikari se perdió en el lejano, lejano horizonte.

—Alice volvió a casa.

—Y Alice volvió a casa —acordó.

—¿Tiene un final feliz?

—Aún no tiene uno, pero me contó un pajarito que ella encontró a un niño con ojos de tormenta serena que le ayudó a calmar sus fantasmas. Pero esa es otra historia. Es presente todavía.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó ella.

Takeru lo pensó un minuto.

—Jianliang. Pero... espero que sepas que ella no olvidó jamás a su amigo. Nosotros tampoco olvidamos a nuestros amigos.

Su mejor amiga suspiró.

—Mañana cuando volvamos te contaré una historia más feliz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hoy toca la historia de tres amigos. Ella era Lavanda, otro era Borgoña y el tercero era Azul. Dos de ellos siempre peleaban, uno era más tranquilo.

Hikari sonrió al escucharlo. Takeru sospechaba que ya sabía quienes eran los protagonistas del cuento.

—¿Cuál? —dudó. La sonrisa creció como si escondiera un secreto.

—Azul. Todo él era sereno. Sus ojos, su sonrisa. Borgoña era muy temperamental... ¿Lo notas? Ellos eran como sus colores. Uno era frío, el otro cálido. Juntos sincronizaban sus espíritus y eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Pero no siempre había sido así.

Tenían una especie de sistema para contar historias. Hikari tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Cuando Borgoña conoció a Azul estaba pintado de negro. Lavanda y Borgoña lo ayudaron a volver, a sentirse más como antes. Azul era un niño bondadoso.

—El negro se nota mucho en los colores claros —comentó Hikari. Se acomodó un mechón del cabello con un broche en forma de estrella. Había olvidado su sombrero.

—Lavanda estaba en medio. Ella era muy alegre y feliz. Extravagante, dirían. Conocía a Borgoña de mucho tiempo, y cuando conoció a Azul...

—Se enamoró, ¿cierto?

—Puede que sí. En realidad los tres siguen juntos. Dos de ellos discuten, el otro está tranquilo.

Hikari hizo una pausa pequeña.

—Ese es otro final abierto —acusó.

—Lo es. Pero sigue siendo un final.

Frunció los labios en protesta. Takeru se rio.

—Mañana te contaré otra historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Esta historia será un poquito diferente. ¿Recuerdas a Jianliang?

—Sí, fue una de las primeras historias que me contaste. ¿Me hablarás de él y de Alice?

—No.

—¿No?

—Te hablaré de su hermana pequeña, Shaochung. Tiene una historia interesante... Ella encontró a un niño de hielo.

Aunque había parecido decepcionada al saber que no sabría más de su primera historia, enseguida se interesó en lo que estaba diciendo.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Takeru en lugar del atardecer.

—¿Un niño de hielo? ¿Cómo...?

—El niño de hielo no sabía que era un niño de hielo. Por mucho tiempo había sido nieve, pura y blanca. Sonreía siempre, y lloraba mucho también. Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era niño...

—¿Se llamaba Takeru?

Le sonrió.

—Se llamaba Tomoki.

—¿Por qué se transformó en un niño de hielo?

—Eso es fácil, porque se asustó. Porque pensó que así podría protegerse mejor.

—Pero el hielo se puede derretir.

Takeru asintió.

—Ese fue el trabajo de Shaochung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Me contarás otra historia mañana?

—Te contaré todas las que quieras. Siempre que sea a orillas del mar.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaban y Takeru la vio alejarse hacia la ciudad.

Caminó a la orilla, con el agua rozando los tobillos y se preguntó si Hikari aceptaría pasear con él por la costa mientras hablaban.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Encontré una razón muy buena para que te guste el mar más todavía —comentó. Estaba lloviendo ese día y dudaba que podrían seguir su paseo acostumbrado, pero quería recordarle, de alguna forma, que seguía con la idea de ayudar.

—¿Qué razón?

—Mis ojos.

Parpadeó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Tengo los ojos azules como el mar? —murmuró, y era apenas una pregunta. Movió las cejas para acentuar su declaración.

Hikari tuvo el descaro de reír por largos minutos.

—En realidad siempre pensé que tus ojos eran más color cielo —dijo, finalmente—. Me gusta más.

Takeru sintió que el calor subía a su cara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Creo que llegamos bastante lejos hoy.

El agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es que no sé nadar. No sé si podría ir más lejos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? A mí me enseñó mi hermano.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hoy te contaré la historia de dos corazones rotos que se encontraron con una estrella

—¿Otra historia triste?

—Al principio tal vez. Eran dos hermanos. El mayor jamás hablaba pero cuando lo hacía sus palabras eran música. El menor escribía porque había perdido su voz.

—¿Por qué había perdido su voz?

—Por la misma razón que su hermano no hablaba mucho. Alguien había roto algo en ellos.

—¿Sanaron?

—Con el tiempo. Conocieron a una estrella, ella les ayudó a sanar.

—¿Cómo les ayudó?

—Tengo que contarte como la conocieron primero. Al hermano mayor le gustaba ver las estrellas, las constelaciones... y trataba de explicarlas al más pequeño. No se entendían mucho. Son cosas de cantar y escribir, a veces suenan bien las dos juntos y se cuenta una historia con música. Otras veces la melodía y la letra necesitan ayuda, o una musa que inspire.

—¿Cómo conocieron a la estrella?

—Como te decía... Al hermano mayor le gustaba el cielo. Soñaba que algún día lo exploraría. El menor creía que estaba enamorado del cielo.

Hikari sonrió.

—Enamorarse del cielo... Es una bonita idea.

—El menor se enamoró de la estrella que cayó. Ella vino porque siguió el color de las letras. Las letras del niño mudo eran verdes, el color que ella no conocía.

—¿No conocía el verde?

—No, nunca escucharás de una estrella verde. No existen. La estrella que cayó era rosa y siguió el camino de las letras con el color que no conocía. Ella ayudó al hermano mayor a construir un puente hacia el cielo y le inspiró al otro hermano a hablar.

—¿Volvió al cielo?

—No —Takeru sonrió—. El amor era una emoción demasiado humana para que ella fuera tan ligera como al principio.

—Entonces ella también encontró algo, no sólo los dos hermanos.

—Tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo.

Se sorprendió cuando Hikari le salpicó agua en la cara. Iba a pagar caro por ello.

Pero también se alegró al verla más relajada.

Las pesadillas se adormecían en sus pensamientos y él sabía que eso aliviaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle, pero quería creer que estaba ayudándole también a superarlo. Quería pensar que sus palabras significaban algo.

Aquel no era el mar de sus pesadillas. Quizá era el mar de sueños e ilusiones. Era el mar que reflejaba los ojos de Takeru.

* * *

 **N/A** : Ciel, Vankaiser (?) ¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños! Espero que tengas un día maravilloso y que los que siguen sean mejores. Muchísimas gracias por los buenos momentos :3


End file.
